


It's Our Secret

by thatstarlitsky



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coming of Age, Imprinting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstarlitsky/pseuds/thatstarlitsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk was never allowed to talk to the vampire boy who lived next door. He was also one to never follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a really long time ago and forgot about it. To be honest, I was planning a fanfiction with an OC (which got scrapped, but not deleted because no matter how bad a story is, I never delete) revolving around this vampire universe. As I was writing it, the HyukBin story was something that I wanted to isolate and make sure the backstory remained intact, even if I didn't work on the story for months at a time - so I wrote this oneshot. Because it was meant to be a reference over anything else, it's a little rushed and sloppy, but to be honest I wanted to share it.
> 
> And so, here is a piece from the lost folders of my VIXX stories~ (There are actually many lost stories - but sadly, many of them were never finished...)
> 
> Do enjoy~
> 
> Also posted to my AFF profile under starlitskies

Sanghyuk could still remember the day the new neighbours moved in. His parents whispered at the breakfast table, talking in hushed voices as he ate, dewy child eyes watching his parents intently. Though he was young, six years old in fact, he still had an idea of what his parents were talking so quietly about.  
The new neighbours were moving in today. Sanghyuk knew from the expressions on his parents’ faces that they weren’t too happy about the latest addition to the neighbourhood. There were only a few words he could still remember from that hushed conversation: the words ‘Vampire’, ‘worried’, and his own name. ‘Sanghyuk’ had also been part of that conversation, though at the time, he wasn’t sure why.  
Sanghyuk was content to leave the new neighbours alone, as were his parents’ wishes, but the moment he found out a child his age was living next door, he couldn’t help himself. He resolved himself to say ‘hello’ to the child next door. There were very few children in the neighbourhood, so Sanghyuk was excited to maybe make a new friend.  
Days came and went. Sanghyuk played in the backyard of his house, occasionally glancing at the wooden fence that divided his backyard from the one belonging to the new neighbours. His parents often left him alone in the backyard, much to his glee. But he always knew his mother or his father was watching from the kitchen window. He tried to sneak over to the fence and peer through it to see the neighbours, but his mother had quickly emerged from the sliding door and called him back inside. He didn’t have to be an adult to know that his parents didn’t want him involving himself with the new neighbours, though he silently wondered why.  
Sanghyuk’s break came when his mother was cooking dinner. There was a game on that night, so his father couldn’t keep an eye on him either. The boy stepped over to the fence and pressed his nose against it, peering through the cracks. He gasped slightly, seeing the figure of a young boy with dark, downy hair pushing a Tonka truck through the grass. The boy froze at the sound of his gasp and turned, sky blue eyes staring straight at him. Sanghyuk swallowed, feeling himself cower slightly. He knew what a vampire was, of course. His parents had taught him from a very young age to fear any and all people with unnaturally bright eyes. This boy fell into the vampire category. Sanghyuk wanted to run, but curiosity got the better of him. After all, the vampire boy was his age. Why should he fear him?  
The vampire set his Tonka truck aside and stood up, wandering over to the fence where Sanghyuk crouched. He glanced at the windows of his house before crouching by the fence and peering through it as well.  
“My parents said I wasn’t allowed to see you,” the vampire said in a quiet voice. “They said your parents would get upset,”  
“I know, they’ll probably ground me,” Sanghyuk mumbled, turning his eyes to the ground for a moment. “But I wanted to say hi anyway,”  
The vampire smiled, though it was tight lipped and nervous. “Hi then,”  
“My name is Sanghyuk, what’s yours?”  
“Hongbin,”  
Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile back. “Can we be friends?”  
“Your parents will be mad,” Hongbin said, his smile fading a little. “You don’t want to get in trouble, do you?”  
“They don’t have to find out,” Sanghyuk grinned. “Maybe we’ll get to see each other at school,”  
Hongbin’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. His smile was so wide, Sanghyuk could faintly see the tiny vampire fangs that had yet to mature.  
“I’m going to the school down the street!” Hongbin said cheerfully. “The one with the huge flag!”  
“Me too!” Sanghyuk wiggled with joy. “How old are you?”  
“Six! Are you?”  
“Yes!”  
“Then we might be in the same class!”  
Sanghyuk could’ve screamed in triumph. His parents might not allow him to speak with Hongbin at home, but at school...well, at school, his parents weren’t around. They could play together all they want.  
The sound of a sliding door opening made Hongbin turn around.  
“Hongbin! Dinner!”  
“Coming!” Hongbin shouted back.  
Sanghyuk craned his neck slightly, trying to catch sight of Hongbin’s mother. He managed to catch sight of a shock of long flowing hair before she disappeared back through the still open door.  
“I’ll see you later, Sanghyuk!” Hongbin stood up and ran towards the house, waving at his new friend.  
“Bye, Hongbin!” He tried to wave, though he was sure he couldn’t be seen through the tiny crack in the fence.  
The sound of his own sliding glass door opening made him turn around.  
“Sanghyuk, inside! Now!” The tone of his mother’s voice was sharp, commanding and terrifying. Sanghyuk stood up and sulked over to the door, receiving the complimentary swat on the head for hanging out by the fence. He silently wished he was with Hongbin, eating dinner with his family. He was certain it would be better.

...

His parents’ meddling had reached the school. Teachers were doing everything they could to keep Hongbin and Sanghyuk separated. It didn’t surprise him too much. Teachers were always keeping Sanghyuk as far away from the vampire children as possible, as was the request of his parents. He didn’t know what the big deal about avoiding vampires was. He was too young to understand his parents’ motives.  
Despite all of his teachers’ attempts, however, Hongbin and Sanghyuk always found a way to cheat the system. They sat side by side on the bus. When Sanghyuk volunteered for something, Hongbin did too. When it was Hongbin’s turn to pick teams for sports, he would always choose Sanghyuk to be on his team first. Even as the pair rose up through the grades, the teachers tried, failed, tried and failed again to keep the two of them apart.  
When Sanghyuk and Hongbin were eight years old, the reports were sent home. Nothing would separate the two of them. What had started as a desire to be friends had become something akin to rebelliousness. Normally Sanghyuk hated disobeying the teachers, but there was something...right about being friends with Hongbin. He didn’t want to stop being around the young vampire. Fortunately for him, the teacher’s letter seemed to have a slight effect on his parent’s behaviour towards Hongbin. After all, they couldn’t keep him away from them forever. Vampires were everywhere. Avoiding them was like trying to stay away from grass.  
“Urgh,” Sanghyuk’s mom grumbled, closing the curtains of the window facing Hongbin’s house. “I don’t want to know what those beasts are eating for dinner,”  
“Probably Mrs. Rochester’s cat,” his father replied, turning a page in the newspaper. “He disappeared a few days ago,”  
Sanghyuk wanted to tell his father and he and Hongbin had found the cat under the playground in the nearby park and brought him home already, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. After all, Hongbin had already told him what his family was having for dinner that night: curry chicken and vegetables over rice.

...

The age ten was often an unusual time for children. It was around that time that puberty began to truly set in and start changing them from girls and boys to men and women. The school aimed the curriculum to teach students everything they needed to know about the mystery known as ‘puberty’. It was during these classes that Sanghyuk found out just why his parents had been so hell bent on keeping him away from vampires all his young life.  
While humans went through the standard growth spurt, random hairs sprouting in places they never have before, cracking voices, shape changes and the sudden realization that cooties were nothing but a fairy tale, the vampire transition was far more intense. Not only did they keep the same developments humans did, they had their own problems to go along with it.  
For starters, their fangs grew longer. Sanghyuk started jokingly holding a ruler up to Hongbin’s mouth when he found out this tidbit of information, especially when his friend yawned. Hongbin would always slap the ruler away and laugh with a hand over his mouth. He eventually gave in when the two of them were alone at the park, showing Sanghyuk his growing fangs. Sanghyuk didn’t bother measuring them. He could tell by looking at them that they had grown just a bit longer.  
“My parents say it’s not so bad,” Hongbin shrugged. “They fit in just fine when they grow in properly,”  
“They look like a pain in the ass,” Sanghyuk said.  
“They are if I bite one,” Hongbin grinned cheekily.  
Sanghyuk burst out laughing, clutching his gut and rolling on the jungle gym platform.  
The second thing Sanghyuk learned about vampires was that after some time, they developed the urge to drink blood. Learning about this brought a twinge of fear to him, but Hongbin swore shortly after that lesson that he would never bite him. Sanghyuk relaxed a little after that, but he couldn’t stop glancing at his vampire classmates, wondering if they all had their first sip of blood yet.  
“That doesn’t usually really set in until about thirteen or fourteen,” Hongbin explained in a quiet voice. “That’s what my parents said at least. So you have three years,”  
Sanghyuk snickered. “Great, that’s just enough time to make a bite proof scarf,”  
Hongbin snorted into his palm and pressed his face against his desk.  
The third and final thing he learned about vampire development was probably the worst. The time of the first bloodlust was when a vampire was physically mature, and along with it came an entirely new concept: Imprinting.  
Imprinting was a vampire’s form of claiming a human being. For some vampires, Imprinting was a means for food. For others, mating. Most of the time, it was both, which was why vampires were only supposed to imprint on a human of the opposite gender. That is, they were supposed to, but it didn’t mean it always happened. People just didn’t talk about when it did. It was seen as...disgusting and unclean to have a homosexual Imprint.  
With the mention of Imprinting and what it truly meant in the vampire world, Sanghyuk felt sick. It was enslavement. It was forcing a human to belong to something else. He silently watched his vampire classmates calling out different humans, whispering in their ears or calling dibs. Sanghyuk turned his eyes towards his desk and flinched when he felt cool fingers on his arm. He knew it wasn’t Hongbin, so he hesitated before looking up, his heart stuttering when he met the violet eyes of a vampire girl.  
“I’m going to take you, Sanghyuk,” she said, winking. She disappeared up the aisle without a look back.  
Slowly, Sanghyuk turned towards Hongbin, hoping his face didn’t look as pale as he felt it did. His vampire friend stared back, his eyebrows upturned in an expression he knew was pity. Sanghyuk turned his eyes back towards his desk and took a shaky breath in.  
He didn’t want to be owned by anybody.  
“I guess I should work on that bite proof scarf,” he said jokingly.  
Hongbin’s laugh was faint. It held no amusement whatsoever.

...

Sanghyuk had front row seats in watching Hongbin mature. As the years went by, his vampire friend’s fangs grew until the extended half a centimeter over the rest of his teeth. Hongbin’s voice had gone from a childish squeak to a baritone, warm and sweet like honey. Sanghyuk couldn’t help but feel relaxed when talking to Hongbin. He only wished his voice had cracked to something that sounded that nice.  
Hongbin’s bloodlust hit early. He was barely thirteen he gripped the chair of his desk and panted silently under his breath, his eyes focused on the human girl in front of him. Sanghyuk instinctively gripped Hongbin’s arm to steady him. He was relieved when Hongbin relaxed, a hand over his mouth.  
“I didn’t expect it to be that...bad,” Hongbin breathed when they were walking home from school. He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes. “That was horrible,”  
“You kept yourself together,” Sanghyuk said, smiling. “So that’s good,”  
Hongbin grimaced. “Don’t forget, you’re a human too. Watch yourself from now on,”  
“You promised you wouldn’t eat me,” Sanghyuk said with a frown.  
“I might break that promise,” Hongbin whispered. Then he disappeared into his house without another word.

...

He’d picked a bad day to take the barely used stairwell to his next class.  
“Sanghyuk,”  
He turned at the sound of his name. A moment later, she’d pushed him into the wall, her long fangs glinting in the light. Sanghyuk recognized her as the vampire girl who’d whispered in his ear the day of the Imprint lesson. His heart started to race. No. He couldn’t have this.  
“You’ll be mine, Sanghyuk,” she said seductively, cupping his cheek with her hand. “Don’t try to run. You’ll like it. Humans always do,”  
Sanghyuk grabbed her wrist and twisted it sharply before slamming his fist into her gut. She grunted and fell towards the floor, giving him enough time to drive his knee into her face. He turned quickly and ran back down the stairs, fleeing towards the doors. He couldn’t remember a time he’d run so fast, or for so long. He didn’t stop until he’d crashed through the front door of his house and locked it behind him. He collapsed on the doormat among the shoes that were rarely used and panted roughly, his head cradled by his mother’s old Crocs.  
He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. The thought of being Imprinted by a complete stranger sent a horrible twinge of fear through him. He didn’t even know that girl’s name. Sanghyuk wasn’t some person who could be bought with a few drops of blood. He was a human being. Unfortunately, in his world, being human was the equivalent of being a common housecat.  
Reaching for his cellphone, Sanghyuk dialled Hongbin’s number without getting off the floor. He’d just remembered that he probably wouldn’t answer because he was in class when Hongbin picked up.  
“Hyuk? Are you okay?”  
“I’m at home,” Sanghyuk rasped, his throat still burning from the run. “A girl tried to Imprint me. So I ran,”  
“Oh,” Hongbin muttered quietly. “So you fought her off?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Well, the fact that you did means she has no right to you any longer,” Hongbin said casually. “You overpowered her, which means she can’t have you,”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sanghyuk was frowning.  
“Let me come over. I’ll explain it to you,”  
“Sure, my parents are at work,”  
“I’ll be there in ten,” the phone clicked off.  
Sanghyuk hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. He sat up slightly, his muscles feeling like jelly from the run. He leaned against the door until he heard Hongbin’s footsteps on the deck out front. He stood up and pulled the door open.  
Hongbin stood with his fist raised to knock. He blinked, then lowered his hand and smiled.  
“You’re really pale. How fast did you run?” Hongbin asked.  
“A bit too fast,” Sanghyuk confessed.  
“Go drink some juice or something,”  
Sanghyuk couldn’t help but chuckle as he let Hongbin into the house. He closed the door and headed for the kitchen, thinking juice was an excellent idea. He poured himself a glass, offering one to Hongbin who took it gratefully. Though vampire diets definitely included blood, they also ate regular food as well.  
“Okay, so tell me what happened,” Hongbin said, sipping his juice.  
“Well, she cornered me in the side stairwell. She touched me and I twisted her wrist and punched her in the stomach and ran,” Sanghyuk explained.  
Hongbin nodded. “Then you won,”  
“Yes...?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to tell me what that whole ‘no right to me’ thing is?”  
“Basically when a vampire decides to Imprint, they lay a claim through physical contact, like a touch or something,” Hongbin explained. “It lets other vampires know that the human is reserved. The only way to break the invisible Imprint is for the human to defeat the vampire that gave it to them in the first place,”  
“So that means...?”  
“It means she claimed you, though it was invisible, and then attempted to make an Imprint,” Hongbin explained. “You defeated her, which means you’re completely free, and she can never lay a claim on you again,”  
“Wow...that’s...awesome,”  
“It also means that any vampire without an Imprint can claim you now,” Hongbin said.  
“Not so awesome,”  
Hongbin smiled weakly. “You don’t want to be Imprinted, do you?”  
“I don’t think I have a choice,” Sanghyuk mumbled. “I’m going to be Imprinted someday,”  
“Which is quite true,” Hongbin ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be honest...It kind of hurts me to think about you being Imprinted. You’re my friend, and...when humans become Imprinted, they’re...not what they used to be.”  
Sanghyuk nodded. He’d seen it already with several humans. A girl with many friends became Imprinted by a vampire, and she left all of them, spending all her time with the vampire. A shy boy had become more outgoing. Sanghyuk shuddered to think of what would’ve happened to him if that girl had managed to Imprint him. He couldn’t help but fret over his own future. What if the vampire who finally Imprinted him forced him away from Hongbin? What if Hongbin....  
The thought came so quickly, Sanghyuk choked on his juice, spraying it across the table. He managed to choke it all up breathlessly and quickly swept paper towel across the table.  
“You alright?” Hongbin asked.  
“Y-Yeah,” Sanghyuk stammered, throwing the paper towel in the trash. “I just...thought of something,”  
“Oh?”  
“It’s really stupid,”  
“I’ve heard many stupid things from your mouth,” Hongbin teased. “One more stupid thing won’t make a difference,”  
Sanghyuk silently hoped it was true. He sat back down at the table, staring at what was left of his juice. “What if...you Imprinted me?”  
The silence almost made Sanghyuk want to take back his question. He didn’t dare look up at Hongbin. He could already feel his piercing blue eyes on the top of his head.  
“Sanghyuk,”  
He didn’t respond, keeping his eyes glued to his juice. He stared at the floating pulp at the bottom.  
“Sanghyuk, look at me,”  
He forced himself to look up, feeling his blood run cold at the serious expression on his friend’s face.  
“If you knew what you’d just asked of me, you’d never ask again,” Hongbin’s voice was sharp. There was little friendliness in it.  
Sanghyuk wanted to nod, apologize and say he’d just go try to befriend the next female vampire to touch him, but the thought of losing Hongbin kept his mind rooted on his original thought.  
“Then explain what I just asked,” Sanghyuk returned, trying to keep his voice steady.  
“There’s a reason it’s considered disgusting for vampires of the same gender to Imprint,” Hongbin stated. “Imprinting is done so a vampire can have a supply of blood, but most commonly it’s a form of mating.”  
“My parents are Imprinted humans. They see their vampires every week. They’re not mated,”  
“You’re not seeing the point,” Hongbin’s hands clenched into fists. “Imprinting is so associated with mating that blood drinking is considered ‘vampire sex’. Bet you didn’t know that,”  
“I’m more shocked that you actually used the word ‘sex’ to be honest,”  
Hongbin’s lip nearly quirked into a smirk. Sanghyuk watched his friend battle with his mouth and force it back into the stern, downwards position it had been before. The expression was so forced, Sanghyuk snorted and buried his face in his hands.  
Hongbin slammed his hand on the table in front of him. “Sanghyuk, focus!”  
“I get it, okay!” Sanghyuk half shouted, exasperated. “Vampire sex, alright, cool story. Forgive me if I have no interest in having vampire sex with some strange girl that decides to corner me,”  
“I hope you know that sounds hilarious if I put it as you so plainly stated it,” Hongbin replied. “Just ask your best friend if he’s willing to have vampire sex with you. Need I remind you that people will shun us?”  
“So we won’t let them find out,” Sanghyuk replied.  
“They will find out,”  
Sanghyuk stared at Hongbin sharply, receiving an equally sharp glare in return. After a few seconds, he felt his heart sink. He returned his gaze to his cup and sighed. “Sorry, Hongbin,” he mumbled.  
“It’s fine,” Hongbin replied, his voice just as soft.  
“I just...I thought...” Sanghyuk sighed, trying to find the right words. “We’ve been friends for years. I just...I don’t want to lose you if I get Imprinted. And...I guess I’m a little scared. The thought of being Imprinted by someone I don’t know just...” his shoulders sagged when he couldn’t finish the sentence.  
“And even though you know what it means to Imprint now, you still want to ask me?” Hongbin questioned.  
Sanghyuk hesitated, but then nodded. “You can say no,”  
Hongbin smiled weakly. “Considering I wasn’t planning on Imprinting anyway, I might not,”  
“I thought all vampires had to Imprint,”  
“Not always. My father didn’t Imprint, and my mother’s human died a long time ago in a car crash. They’ve just learned to live without blood,”  
“So basically...vampires Imprint for their own personal gain,”  
“Sounds about right,” Hongbin nodded.  
“Well,” Sanghyuk smiled slightly, “as a human who is more than likely going to be forced into an Imprint in the future, I’ll choose a vampire I know and trust,” he downed the rest of his juice in one go and set the cup in the sink. “What about you?”  
“I think I’m just a little bit selfish and I don’t feel like sharing my best friend with anyone,” Hongbin confessed, scratching the back of his head. His face suddenly turned pink. “This is starting to get really awkward now,”  
“So is that a yes?” Sanghyuk asked. “Are you going to Imprint me?”  
Hongbin ran a hand down his face, then nodded. “Okay. I’ll do it,” he glanced at the window briefly. “But I feel like we should stay away from windows,”  
“The first floor bathroom has none,” Sanghyuk stepped past Hongbin, his heart stuttering in his chest as he headed for the bathroom. He heard his friend hesitate for a moment before following him. Sanghyuk pulled the bathroom door open and slid inside. Hongbin followed a moment later, avoiding Sanghyuk’s gaze. He occupied himself for a moment by locking the bathroom door. Sanghyuk had always thought the tiny bathroom was just the right size. Now, it felt crowded and stifling, especially considering what was about to happen.  
“I don’t have to fight you too, do I?” Sanghyuk couldn’t help but ask, staring at the painting by the door.  
“No,” Hongbin replied. “That’s optional. Gives the human freedom of choice, though it isn’t much,”  
Sanghyuk nodded.  
“Sanghyuk,”  
He turned towards Hongbin, this time seeing a worried expression on the vampire’s face.  
“Are you sure about this?” He asked.  
Sanghyuk nodded. “As stupid as it sounds, I’d rather be Imprinted by you than anyone else,”  
“I think it’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said, but I look forward to seeing how you’re going to top this one,” Hongbin smiled, then held out his hand.  
Sanghyuk glanced at his hand, wondering what he was supposed to do with it. He looked back up at Hongbin quizzically.  
“Remember what I said?” Hongbin asked. “Physical contact starts it. Since you asked me to do this, I’m making you move first,”  
“Gee thanks,” Sanghyuk sighed, half wishing Hongbin would’ve just touched him and did the Imprint on his own. It would’ve been easier for him. But with this, Sanghyuk supposed it was better. It gave him time to back out should he wish to. But he didn’t want to back out, so he reached out and took Hongbin’s hand, as though he were instigating a handshake. For a moment, he stared at their clasped hands, wondering if there was something he was supposed to feel, or if this was it.  
Hongbin’s free hand reached out and pushed against Sanghyuk’s chest. He felt his back hit the wall, and a moment later his heart started to race faster. He looked up at Hongbin, swallowing as he made contact with the sky blue eyes that had only grown brighter as he grew older.  
“Last chance,” Hongbin said quietly. “Punch me in the face if you’ve changed your mind,”  
“I’m not going to,” Sanghyuk confessed.  
Hongbin nodded once, then leaned forward. Sanghyuk turned his head, giving Hongbin full access to his neck. Hongbin’s hand slid out of his and curled around the back of his head. Sanghyuk closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, wishing his heart would stop racing.  
“I’m...sorry if it hurts,” Hongbin’s breath burned against his throat. “I’ve never asked anyone what it was like,”  
“It’s fine,” Sanghyuk replied, his palms pressed against the wall. He wasn’t expecting anything less, of course. Pain was kind of a given when it came to vampire bites.  
Hongbin’s breath shivered before his fangs pricked Sanghyuk’s neck. He stiffened, bracing himself for the pain just before Hongbin bit down, teeth sinking deep into his flesh. Sanghyuk yelped at the pain, his hands snapping up to claw at Hongbin’s chest. The vampire gripped him tighter, his fangs sinking deeper as Sanghyuk squirmed and panted.  
“H-Hong...b...” Sanghyuk’s voice trailed off as the pain faded. As his blood spilled into Hongbin’s mouth, he couldn’t hold back a moan, his hands clenching into fists against his shirt. Whatever pain had been there before was replaced with an intense emotion he’d never felt before. He’d never felt the need to get close to anyone before.  
Hongbin slid a hand around Sanghyuk’s back and yanked him close. His groan was muffled against his neck as he bit down even harder. Sanghyuk knotted his hands in Hongbin’s hair and tugged, letting out a cry, his knees going weak. He slid slowly to the floor as Hongbin continued to support him. The vampire detached himself from Sanghyuk’s neck and licked softly at the burning wound. Sanghyuk panted shakily, his hands still clenched on Hongbin’s shirt.  
“Here,” Hongbin said breathlessly, slitting his wrist with his fang. “You drink now,”  
Sanghyuk barely hesitated to grip Hongbin’s arm in his hands. He closed his mouth around the wound and sucked, feeling the hot, sweet blood spill across his tongue.  
“Ah,” Hongbin groaned. “Shit...” his head pressed into Sanghyuk’s shoulder as he gasped breathlessly through gritted teeth.  
Sanghyuk whimpered softly, clutching Hongbin’s arm as close to his mouth as it would go, lapping up every drop of blood that spilled from the lacerated vein. He couldn’t get enough. Hongbin tasted like the best candy in the world, and he already knew he was addicted. He wondered if Hongbin had thought the same about him as the wound inevitably stopped bleeding. Sanghyuk tore his mouth away from the wound, watching it heal in the rapid way vampires could. He glanced at Hongbin who hadn’t taken his head off his shoulder just yet. He’d just begun to close his eyes when he felt a finger gently tracing across the side of his neck.  
“The mark there...?” Sanghyuk asked, his voice strangely unfamiliar to him.  
Hongbin slid his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick picture. Sanghyuk took the phone and examined the picture, feeling Hongbin go back to running a finger over his neck.  
The Imprint mark was an intricate one of black lines and swirls, all intersecting and interacting. It was meant to be extremely visible so everyone knew the human was always claimed, and every mark was unique. The mark Hongbin had left looked delicate, the lines, curves and swirls forming an Imprint resembling a series of fireworks.  
“We are going to be in so much trouble,” Sanghyuk couldn’t help but laugh sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.  
“Only if they find out,” Hongbin replied, the smile plain in his voice.


End file.
